


Green Ewok's

by PicassoWithAPencil



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Book Adaptation, Fluff, Its there if you squint, baby reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoWithAPencil/pseuds/PicassoWithAPencil
Summary: Ben Solo was not happy. He was not happy one little bit. Ben had been stuffed in the backseat of the family station wagon along with their Old English Sheepdog, Chewie, and boxes of moving items. That’s right. They were moving. Moving away from home, especially as far as New York to North Carolina, was every ten year old child's nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I should be working on "Eat My Dust" but the muse demanded this. This entire one-shot is based off of Barbara Park's book "The Kid in the Red Jacket." If you are familiar of the book you'll recognize many lines as some are taken straight form the wording. I hope you enjoy.  
> Ps. It's my personal headcanon that Rey's favorite color is green
> 
> Also:
> 
> Pamela is Phasma. I tried.
> 
> And Rey always sitting in Han's chair when she comes over is based off of when they were filming TFA on the Falcon. Daisy sat in the captains seat and Harrison said "That's mine." lol

Ben Solo was not happy. He was not happy one little bit. Ben had been stuffed in the backseat of the family station wagon along with their Old English Sheepdog, Chewie, and boxes of moving items. That’s right. They were  _ moving. _ Moving away from home, especially as far as New York to North Carolina, was every ten year old child's nightmare. 

 

Ben Solo was no exception to this rule, and he made sure his parents were aware of this as he put on his treasured space helmet, proceeding to bang his head against the window. This went on for about ten minutes before his mother, Leia, heaved a huge sigh and turned around in the passenger seat to confront him.

 

“Ben, stop it. You’ll ruin the window.” He ignored her and continued on his destructive way. “Ben stop,” Leia commanded, her voice much more irritated now. Ben paused in his banging to reply, “Then take me home!” His mother didn’t say anything, and Ben knew she was looking to his father for help. Sure enough, a few seconds later, his father's gruff voice floated back from the front seat. “Ben, you have to understand why we’re doing this buddy. Your mother got a job opportunity she had to take. And besides, we’ll have a bigger backyard for you to play in! Won’t that be great?” Ben shook his head stubbornly.

 

“No! I want to go home!” Ben knew his dad was getting angry when he heard a frustrated huff of breath. “Look kid, you want to be a man, right?” Ben nodded grudgingly. “Well being a man ain’t about pissing and moaning every time-” 

 

“Han Solo! Language!” Ben had to stifle a giggle at his mother's fierce tone of voice. But just as he started to feel a bit happier, he saw through his helmet the sign welcoming them to North Carolina. His parents oohed and aahed as they crossed the state line of Virginia into their new home. This didn’t make him feel any better. 

 

In fact, it made things ten times worse.

  
  
  


As they pulled into their new town and drove by some schools, Ben remembered his old friends from New York, Finn and Poe. He’d met Poe first in preschool when they were meant to be drawing pictures of their families and Poe had replaced his family’s heads with cow heads. Even though the teachers didn’t quite understand why Poe had done this, he’d told Ben about it later. 

 

He had said,  _ “I would have drawn my family but I only know how to draw cows.”  _ Needless to say, they’d become fast friends. They’d met Finn in kindergarten. Finn had been clinging to his foster parents sides, crying about how he wanted to go home. He cried the whole day because he’d thought they were giving him away to the teacher forever. 

 

As soon as he’d calmed down though, Finn turned out to be pretty cool, and their little trio had been formed. On the day before they were to leave, Ben had his last conversation with his best friends. He’d been trying his hardest not to cry, and Finn as well as Poe were trying to cheer him up. 

 

_ “It might not be too bad,” Finn had said. Ben groaned. “Yes it will be Finn. I’m going to die.” Finn frowned. “Is North Carolina really that bad?” Ben sighed. “Probably. I don’t think I’ll die though.” This is where Poe jumped in.  _

 

_ “You might. Remember the pilgrims? They moved and it killed half of them.” Finn had smacked Poe on the shoulder. “We’re supposed to be making him feel better numbskull!” Poe shrugged. “You’ll be the new kid. It’s practically the same thing.” Finn nodded somberly and Ben put his head in his hands. “Being the new kid is the worst. Nobody remembers your name and you have no friends,” Finn said. “But don’t worry,” Poe added. “Everybody likes you here! They will down there too.”  _

 

That was the last time he’d spoken to them. He knew he wouldn’t find any new friends here. It’d been a stroke of luck that he’d met Finn and Poe when he did. Now he wouldn’t have anyone but his parents and Chewie. Suddenly his mom gasped excitedly as they turned onto Millennium Falcon drive, where their new house was. His new house was a gigantic, gray bricked monster. It had a huge porch and its windows were really dusty. He was actually convinced this may have been a haunted house once, judging by the its looks. Yes, life was off to a great start.

  
  


As he started to help unload the boxes and pull Chewie out at the same time, he heard screaming from across the street. A little girl with brown hair and three buns traveling down the back of her head was running around in her yard with a fireman's hat as well as a hose that was coming into contact with an angry cat. An older man with fat folds for skin and beady eyes marched out into the yard and started yelling at the girl. The girl didn’t look upset, even when the man took her hat and the hose. Realizing her source of entertainment was gone, the little girl looked around for something else to do. And her eyes landed on Ben.  _ Oh no. _

 

The little girl marched across the street and up their driveway. Ben wanted to scream. This girl was little, about six, and most likely incredibly annoying. The girl got right in his face and glanced behind behind him, squealing with delight at the sight of Chewie. “Do you have a dog?” Ben wanted to tell this stupid kid yes, he was right there, but she plowed on. 

 

“I  _ love  _ dogs. What’s his name? Does he have a name? I’ve always wanted a dog, but I have a cat. It’s name is BB-8. I don’t know if its a boy or a girl, but oh well. It was on fire a minute go. That’s why I sprayed it, otherwise it would’ve died.” Before Ben could say anything to any of this nonsense his mother and father came out of the house to see what all the yelling was about. 

 

Leia smiled at her while Han just looked amused. Ben was angry they thought her cute. She was  _ annoying _ . “Well hello little girl. What’s your name,” his mother asked. The little girl stuck out her tiny hand for Leia to shake and Leia looked shocked at her forwardness. “My name is Rey Kenobi. That’s spelled R-E-Y  K-E-N-O-B-I in case you didn’t know.” Leia laughed and took her hand. “That’s wonderful Rey. And where do you live?” 

 

Rey motioned with her thumb to the house across the street. “I live over there with my Unkar.” The other family exchanged confused looks. “Is that your uncle or something,” Han asked. “Kind of.” Rey shook her head as if she didn’t want to think about that. “Are you guys new here?” “Why yes,” his mother said. “We’re the Solo’s. We’ll be your new neighbors.” Rey turned to Ben and narrowed her eyes. “What’s he supposed to be with funny mask on?” His mother nudged him sharply and Ben reluctantly slipped his space helmet off. 

 

Rey looked surprised when did this, but she recovered quickly. “You look funny. I was hoping the new kid would look like me.” The Solo’s exchanged a glance. Rey continued as if she didn’t notice, which was probably the case. “What’s your name boy?” “Ben Solo,” he muttered through gritted teeth. “Well Ben Kylo, since your a boy now I have someone to be the daddy when I play house.” Ben knew, at this point, his life was over.

 

xxxxxxxx

 

The next morning Ben woke hoping Rey wouldn’t come back to the house. He had to be wrong of course. “Mom, I don’t want to play with her! She’s a six year old weirdo!” Leia scoffed as she picked up her phone to call the moving company about their things. “Ben, she wants to be friends with you. There’s no harm in that.” Before he could go on, there was a pounding on the door. “Oh no,” Ben cried as he threw himself onto the ground. His father entered the room just as Ben hit the deck. He scowled.

 

“Ben, what are you doing?” “Hide me! Tell her I’m not home!” “No Ben! You're going to go talk to her!” Ben groaned. Why couldn’t his parents just hide him for once? It was too late anyway. Rey had smashed her face against the living room window and was looking inside. “Hey Mr. Kylo!” Ben heard his dad mutter, “It’s Solo.” “Can Ben come out and play?” Then she glanced down and saw him. “Hey! What’s that boy doing on the floor?” “He’s hiding,” his mother replied helpfully. Suddenly Rey turned around and squealed.

 

“You guys! Your stuff is here!” Han and Leia looked at each other. “She must mean the moving van.” His parents opened the door which led to a floodgate of Rey. “Woah! Your house is so big! Do you have a piano? If not you should get one.” Ben was about to tell Rey to shove off when one of the movers shoved past them with the kitchen table. Ben had to duck to avoid being hit while Rey just grinned. Leia walked in with a lamp and noticed the two of them obviously getting underfoot.

 

“Why don’t you two go play outside so you don’t get hurt on accident,” she suggested. Rey leapt to her feet and gasped. “We could go sit on my porch! How about it Ben Kylo? You wanna sit on my porch with me?” His mother gave him a look. Ben sighed. He followed Rey out his door and across the street. Her yard was dusty and dry, no grass to speak of. Ben thought it looked like a desert. As they sat down he noticed a little house made out of sheets of metal. He pointed at it. “What’s that?” She glanced where he had pointed.

 

“Oh that’s my AT-AT.” He was confused. “What does that mean?” “It mean ‘Awesome Treehouse-Awesome Treehouse.’” “Why’d you say it twice?” She grinned at him, the two gaping holes where her front teeth were missing staring back at him. “Because it's two times as awesome.” He almost laughed until he noticed the sleeping bag and water bottles stashed inside. “Why’s all that stuff in there?” “Oh sometimes my Unkar gets mad at me and won’t let me come inside. He says I’m O-Noxious or something like that. So I sleep out here sometimes.”

 

She shook her head again like she had the other day. “I like you Ben Kylo. Do you like me?” He didn’t want to talk to her anymore, especially after the question, so he decided to make up an excuse. “Um, I think I hear your mom calling you. You better go.” 

 

Rey frowned.

 

“No you didn’t.” Ben scowled. Why couldn’t she just listen to him?

 

“Well she’s calling you. Listen. I can hear her. You better go inside.”

 

Her voice was small and her face screwed up as she said, “I didn’t hear my mommy and neither did you.” “Yes I did,” Ben protested. “I can hear her right-” “No you didn’t!” Rey screamed. “You didn’t hear my mommy cause I don’t have a mommy anymore! My mommy and daddy left me here cause they didn’t want me anymore! They put me on my Unkar’s porch when I was a baby and I live with him now!” 

 

Ben didn’t know what to say. “I-I’m sorry.” Rey shrugged, back to her old self at once. “It’s okay. I think they’ll come back soon. Unkar says I’m useless and they left me here cause of that. I don’t listen to him though. I have to hope they loved me and maybe they still do.” Ben was confused and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. He jumped up from the porch and ran, ignoring Rey’s calls for him to come back.

 

xxxxxxx

 

The next day was his first day of school and Ben felt like he was about to burst into tears. He didn’t know where anything was, he had no one to sit with at lunch, and now he didn’t have anyone to play with at recess. He sat on a bench and tried to will his tears away. And that’s when he heard it. “Hi!” He looked up and saw Rey, smiling with her three buns and stained  _ Star Wars  _ t-shirt. He groaned. She followed him everywhere.

 

“Hi I said!” He turned around and sighed. “What?” “I wanted to say hi Ben Kylo! Because you're my new friend!” “It’s Solo.” “Kylo,” Rey laughed. “I like Kylo better.” “It doesn’t matter what you like better! It’s wrong!” “Why?” “Because it's wrong!” “I know. But I like it better anyway.” He groaned. “Fine! But it’s stupid and wrong!” He sighed.

 

“Why don’t you go play on the swings or something?” Rey shook her head. “I can’t. Don’t get to swing for a week. On Friday I pushed Armitage Huxley off the swings. Teacher Luke said I need to learn a lesson.” Ben smacked himself in the face. “Well go seesaw then. I don’t care.” “Nope. Can’t do that either. I really don’t know what I did this time but teacher Padme said I can’t use the teeter totter until I can act like a lady.” 

 

Ben knew he was going insane. “Well do whatever you want. I’m going.” Rey grabbed his arm and looked up at him seriously. “You can’t leave. Principal Snoke will track you down with a radar. Armitage Huxley said so.” Ben didn’t listen. He just ran to the other side of the playground and hid behind the slide for the rest of recess.

 

xxxxxx

 

Ben sat down with his parents to watch tv later that night. After he’d embarrassingly burst into tears when he’d gotten home, they decided to take a breather and watch one of his favorite movies with him. Ben was feeling a bit better until there was a rapid fire knocking on the door. Ben didn’t even protest as his mother let her in and she climbed in his father's chair beside him. “What are we watching?”

 

“ _ Star Wars,” _ Ben grumbled. “Oh good! I like  _ Star Wars. _ ” They sat in silence for maybe a few seconds after his mom got up to make cookies and his dad had to take a work call. Of course Rey had been the one to break said silence. “Isn’t this fun friend?” Ben grimaced and kept his mouth shut. “Your face looks grumpy. Teacher Padme at school said when your face gets grumpy you need a nap. Do you need a nap Ben Kylo?” 

 

He let out an angry sigh. “No! I don’t take naps anymore! I just don’t like it here!” Rey nodded as if that made sense. “Yeah I miss my parents just the same even though I don’t remember them. I used to be sad all the time, but I’m not anymore. There’s something that always makes me happy no matter what and I’ve got it behind my back for you.”

 

“What is it? A machine gun?” Rey shook her head. “No silly! It’s…… Raeh!” And then Rey threw the weirdest looking doll he’d ever seen onto his lap. It had crayon markings all over it and long legs like a giraffe that were shredded and had strings dangling from all sides. “There! You feel better yet?” Ben was more confused than anything.

 

“She’s the best doll in the whole wide world. She makes you feel better in your creepy house. You can borrow her for a while.” Then Rey’s face fell and she got really quiet. “She got left on the porch with me.” This made Ben feel really sad until Chewie trotted in and Rey got all excited again. “Is that guy a watchdog? Does he protect you from stuff? Raeh’s a watch-doll. She’ll protect you at night just like she protects me from my Unkar when he gets mad.”

 

Rey turned and looked outside. Her Unkar was standing on her porch and yelling across the street. “Well bye Ben Kylo!” And Rey jumped off his chair and skipped away. That night Ben put Raeh on his dresser, and he somehow felt a little better than he had since he’d got there.

 

xxxxxx

 

It was the weekend and Ben had finally found some  _ real  _ friends to play with, not a six year old psychopath. He’d become friends with Armitage Huxley, the kid Rey pushed off the swings, and a girl named Pamela. They were running around in the yard playing football, which Pamela was surprisingly good at. The ball had left the yard so it was Ben’s job to go get it. 

 

As he was running up the street Rey had been sitting on her porch and she shouted,  _ “Hey Ben Kylo! Why are you running? Do you have to go potty?” _

 

Laughter rang out from his yard as he shamefully picked up the football and ignored Rey completely.

 

xxxxxx

 

On Sunday Rey came over with a  _ Star Wars  _ coloring book and, at his mother's pleading, Ben decided to color with her. Ben immediately hated it simply because Rey kept coloring everything the wrong color. She was coloring all of the Ewok’s green. Ben scowled. “Why are you coloring the Ewok’s green?” He handed her a brown crayon.

 

“Here. Color them like they’re supposed to be colored.” She ignored him and kept on coloring. “I only like green. And brown looks like poop.” Ben rolled his eyes. “Ewok’s don’t have to be brown. They can be speckled grey or black or tan.” He handed her all three but she shoved them away. “I only like green Ben Kylo. I told you.” He sighed.

 

“I know you like green Rey. But Ewok’s aren’t green. You need different colors in your picture to make them look real.” Rey slammed her crayon down and glared at him. “Teacher Padme said I can color with any color I want. And besides it’s just pretend. I like pretend better than real anyway.” The fire left her eyes as she said, “Real hurts too much.” Then she shook her head and kept coloring, humming a song to herself. Ben didn’t get it. He didn’t understand how she was happy with so much hurt inside her. She was only six and even he, a ten year old, wasn’t good at that. He shook his head. She was stupid. A six year old weirdo, and certainly not his friend. 

 

xxxxx

 

He was sitting on the porch with Rey waiting for Armitage and Pamela to come over for a football game. “Can I play when they come over? I don’t know what football is but I’m pretty sure I’ll like it.” Ben narrowed his eyes at her. “Um Rey…. I’m gonna tell you something and you might not like it. But I think it’s for your own good.” 

 

Rey screwed her eyes shut as if she was trying to prepare herself. She opened them again and said, “Okay I’m ready.” “Well there’s gonna be a few big kids there and I don’t want you to fall and get hurt.” Rey brightened. “Oh that’s okay! I’ll wear my snowsuit so it won’t hurt when I fall.” Oh geez. “No snowsuit! It-it wouldn’t help. These guys are rough.”

 

“Hey I got a better idea,” she interrupted. “I can be the cheerleader! I can bring my pom! I used to have two pom-poms. But I lost one. So now I only have the one pom.” Ben grimaced. “Don’t look so worried Ben Kylo! I’m still a good cheerleader! Even if I only got one pom. Here I’ll show you!” And then she started to cheer.  _ “Push everybody down! Push everybody down! Push everybody down!”  _ After that Ben collapsed on his couch for at least an hour.

 

xxxxx

 

When Armitage and Pamela came over the next day, he’d hoped Rey had forgotten about it and decided to do something else this afternoon. No such luck. She appeared at the door and started knocking on the screen. “Hey! Is anybody home? Let me in!” Armitage grinned. “Who’s that Ben?” “No one,” he insisted. “Hey Ben! It’s us! Rey Kenobi and Raeh!” 

 

Pamela couldn’t take it so she opened the door and Rey came barreling in. Rey glanced up at all three kids who were twice her height and smiled. “What’s everybody doing? Is this a party?” Pamela smirked. “Is this your friend Ben?” Rey stuck her hand out proudly. “I’m Rey Kenobi and this is my bestest baby Raeh! Hey you wanna color? I got a  _ Star Wars  _ coloring book!”

 

Pamela wasn’t even trying to stop laughing and Armitage just grinned. “Sorry. We gotta play football.” Rey’s eyes widened. “Oh I forgot! Is that today? Let me go get my pom!” And Rey rushed out the door over to her house. Pamela’s voice trickled with laughter just as she rushed back. “Her  _ pom? _ ” “Don’t ask,” Ben muttered, feeling sick. Just then Armitage held out his hands. “Could I see your dolly for a second?” 

 

Something was up. 

 

Rey handed over Raeh with a smile. “Be careful big kid. Okay?” He rolled his eyes. “Yeah whatever.” Before Ben could react, Armitage threw Raeh in the air. “Quick Solo! Go for a pass!” Ben barely had time to react before he caught her and her head spun around. Rey looked shocked. “Hey! Don’t do that!” But Ben didn’t think to stop. He just kept throwing her and it soon escalated into a game of keepaway. Rey was getting frantic at this point. She was yelling, “You don’t throw other people’s stuff Ben!” 

 

Armitage laughed. Ben laughed too. The whole thing was Rey’s fault, he reasoned. He’d told her not to play with the big kids. He didn’t need to be her friend. She would bounce back. Little kids always did. Finally, Rey started to cry quietly. Armitage tossed Raeh to her. “Here. Take your stupid doll. We were only having a bit of fun.” Rey didn’t say a word. A few seconds later she was gone. Armitage laughed. “What a weird kid! Where’d she come from, Mars?” Ben snorted. “Jakku. It’s in Texas.” “Same thing,” Armitage said. Pamela hadn’t said anything. Ben looked over at her, hoping she was having a good time. She got up and headed for the door.

 

“You guys are jerks, you know? Your real jerks.” She walked out Ben’s door and didn’t look back. 

 

xxxxxx

 

Later that evening, eating dinner with his parents, he knew they knew what had happened. It was only a matter of time before someone spoke up. His mom seemed to take the position. “So what was wrong with Rey earlier Ben?” Ben shrugged. “I dunno.” His father sighed. “Come on Ben. Tell the truth. What happened?”

 

“Armitage and I were playing with her doll and she got upset for no reason. So?” The words felt dry and cracked on Ben’s tongue. “Ben. You know that’s not true,” his mother said. “Why did you do that to her?” Ben didn’t know. He really didn’t. “I-I just wanted some friends like me. I wanted some friends like Finn and Poe. Not like her. She’s a little kid weirdo.”

 

Leia reached across the table and took her sons hands in hers. “Ben. That little girl has nothing. She may live with her uncle but he doesn’t care about her. You're the first person she’s probably ever truly liked. And you spending time with her led her to believe you cared. And nothing's worse than telling someone you care about them, and not meaning it at all. Something tells me that little girl has had too much of that in her life from too many people. I also am pretty sure you don’t want to be one of those people.”

 

Ben didn’t realize he was crying until he heard a plop of water in his drink. “Do you know what you have to do son,” Han asked. He nodded fiercely.  _ I’m gonna be a man,  _ he thought.

 

xxxxx

 

It turns out he didn’t have to do much because the next morning Rey was standing at his door, Raeh clutched in one hand. He opened the door. “Hi,” Ben said softly. 

 

Rey didn’t answer.

 

“Did you wanna come inside?”

 

Rey still didn’t say anything. 

 

“Because you can come if you want. We could watch  _ Star Wars. _ ”

 

At this she headed inside. 

 

She sat down in his father's chair and he on the couch. For awhile, all they did was stare at each other. Ben wanted to say “I’m sorry.” But how many times had Rey heard that? She’d probably heard it her whole life and not a single person had meant it. Ben wanted to be different. He didn’t want to be an empty promise. He wanted to be real. He took a deep breathe.

 

“Er, how is Raeh?” “You flew her,” she said quietly. “You flew her around the room.” Her small voice made Ben’s heart ache. “Yeah, well I’m sorry. Okay?” Rey shook her head. “No. Not okay.” “I didn’t mean that it was okay. I just meant that I’m really sorry that’s all.” Rey started to stroke her doll. 

 

“You did it though. You did it and I don’t know why. I thought you like Raeh and me. That’s why I let her be your watch-doll. That’s why I came over to color and watch  _ Star Wars.  _ That’s why I told teacher Padme your my bestest friend. Except you're not anymore. And me and Raeh don’t care.” Her voice shook as she finished. 

 

“Rey, it’s not like that. I do like you. I didn’t mean to act that way. I didn’t. It’s just…. Guys stick together because they do the same stuff. To be friends, kids should like to do the same thing. But you and I don’t like to do any of the same things. Do you see what I’m saying?” Rey bowed her head and Ben panicked.

 

“Rey, are you….”

 

“Shhh! I’m thinking,” she snapped. 

 

Then her head popped up. “I know! We like to color and we like  _ Star Wars _ ! Is that enough for us to be friends?” Ben wasn’t sure what to say, so he sat in silence for a moment. “Ben Kylo?” Rey called softly.

 

“If you promise not to let me sit on my porch by myself, I promise not to color my Ewok’s green anymore. I’ll use the poop brown, the grey, and the black. I’ll use them like you want, okay?” Ben had never heard anything more sad. 

 

But he was a man, and he was going to be different for Rey. 

 

“I won’t let you sit on your porch alone anymore Rey.” Rey smiled and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Thanks, Ben Kylo.” Ben didn’t quite understand the new feeling coursing through him, but he had a feeling he would be with Rey for the rest of his life.

  
  
  


_ Dear Finn and Poe, _

_          I’m not good at writing letters. But I thought I’d try it. In case you're wondering how I am…. I’m okay, I guess. Things are really different here in North Carolina. It’s warmer and my house is bigger. I even have a really big yard to play in. I haven’t made too many friends yet. Mostly it’s just these two kids I walk home from school with. They're cool but not as cool as you guys. My mom says we’re finally growing on each other. Not many kids live on my street, but there is one. Her name is Rey Kenobi and she’s in the first grade. She was a bit of a pain at first, but I’ve gotten used to her. Last night her Unkar kicked her out of the house and she had a big scratch on her face, so she stayed with us. I was really mad for some reason. I kinda always knew her uncle was a nerf-herder but now I have proof. My mom is calling teacher Padme, someone who works at our school, about finding Rey a new house. I thought she’d be upset but she just told my mom she was a better cook than Ronald McDonald. I’m not kidding. She says stuff like that all the time. I honestly think you’d like her, especially since she likes Star Wars. Well, I gotta go you guys. And if you ever see a green Ewok floating around, you’ll know Rey and I have been there. _


End file.
